Mariners Meet the Mauraders
by Mauraders
Summary: What happens when three fun-loving girls meet the Mauraders? Join them all in their first year! (written by Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs..a.k.a. you, you, and me *points*)
1. Fated Meeting

Marinors meet the Mauraders  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi! Rose! Get up!" said Lily hitting her sister Rose with a pillow.  
  
  
  
"Oh go away can't you see I was sleeping?!" replied Rose finally got up.  
  
  
  
"Now I can see why your nick name is Moody!" said Lily skipping out of the room. Rose got up and got dressed then went down stairs to breakfast.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Rose hurry up and eat breakfast we have to go to Diagon Alley soon to get our school stuff." Said Lily stuffing oatmeal into her mouth. After Rose finished her oatmeal, Mrs. Evans, Lily and Rose all piled into the Evans' family car. The car drove to a parking lot outside a pub called the Leakey caldron. Inside the toothless bartender showed them to the entrance of diagon alley.  
  
  
  
When they got all their books from Forish and Blotts they were heading to the store where they got their robes.  
  
"COLETTE?!?!?" said Lily running over to a tall black hair girl and hugging her.  
  
  
  
"Hi Lily!" said Colette back. She spent the rest of the day with Lily and Rose. Again Rose woke up to Lily smothering her with a pillow.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Rose! If you don't get up you're going to miss the train!"  
  
  
  
"No I won't it's only 10 o'clock." Said rose looking at her clock.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT KINGSCROSS....  
  
  
  
"JAMES! Hurry up! If you keep being this slow we have no chance of getting our own compartment!" yelled James' best friend Sirius.  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault it's Remus that's being slow!" said James hotly.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Remus!" said Sirius and James together.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming!" said Remus sprinting to the compartment that Sirius had gotten.  
  
  
  
ON PLATFORM 9 ¾......  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready Lils?" asked rose getting ready to run onto the platform without a second glance back at their parents and Petunia.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Lils lets get our own compartment" said Rose making her way to the train  
  
  
  
"There aren't any more empty compartments," said lily. They were standing outside a compartment with 3 boys inside.  
  
  
  
"Colette there you are I have been looking all over for you we can't find a compartment" said lily ushering Colette over to where they were standing.  
  
  
  
"Oi! Girls, you could share a compartment with us, I mean if you want to?" said a messy haired boy from the compartment the girls were standing in front of.  
  
  
  
"Sure" said Rose, lily and Colette together walking into the compartment.  
  
  
  
"Hi" said Remus and Sirius together  
  
  
  
"Hi" said Rose lily and Colette together  
  
  
  
"This is Remus Lupin," said James pointing to Remus.  
  
  
  
"This is Sirius Black" he said point over to Sirius.  
  
  
  
"And I'm James Potter" said James pointing to himself.  
  
  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily point to herself.  
  
  
  
"This is my sister Rose Evans," she said pointing to Rose.  
  
  
  
"And this is our Best friend Colette Shanley-Wayman." Lily finished pointing to Colette as all.  
  
  
  
Then lily went and sat next to James, Rose sat next to Remus and Colette sat next to Sirius.  
  
  
  
"So, what house do you think your going to be in?" said James trying to start a conversation.  
  
  
  
"Gryffindor" said Rose Lily and Colette together  
  
  
  
"Well that's the house we're going to be in" said James pointing to Remus and Sirius  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean that's the house to want to be in?" said Colette  
  
  
  
"No we're going to be in that house even if I have to eat that hat!" said Sirius looking very manical.  
  
  
  
"Don't forget your salt!" said Remus bursting with laughter.  
  
  
  
About an hour later they pulled into the hogsmead station. A giant man about 9 feet tall was waiting for them at the station.  
  
  
  
Lily, rose, and Colette shared a boat with a girl named Narcissus Crane. James, Remus and Sirius shared a boat with Henry Abott.  
  
  
  
When the boats crossed over the lake, a tall stern looking witch was waiting for them.  
  
  
  
"Follow Me," she said simply then she took the first years into a room where she told them to wait.  
  
  
  
"So James? Do you have any idea on how we will be sorted?" asked Lily.  
  
  
  
"Oh I think we have to do something easy like battle with a troll." Said James looking amused.  
  
  
  
"Oh really then what hat is Sirius going to eat?" said Lily in a matter of fact kind of voice.  
  
  
  
But before he could answer the stern witch was back "We're ready for you now." She said leading them out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Now when I call your name come up here and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house.  
  
  
  
Abott Henry was a Hufflepuff  
  
  
  
Black Sirius "ahhhh yes another black I know just where you go" GRYFFINDOR!  
  
  
  
Sirius went and sat at the Gryffindor table  
  
  
  
Crane, Narcissus became a Slytherin and so did Crabb, Gregory  
  
  
  
Evans, Lily "Hmmmmmm. Ah I see brave, wise and lots of courage your really do belong in "GRYFFINDOR!  
  
  
  
Lily went and sat next to Sirius "I told you I'd be in Gryffindor" said Sirius in her ear  
  
  
  
Evans, Rose "Ahh yes another Evans, like your sister you to should go in " GRYFFINDOR! Rose went and sat down across from lily.  
  
  
  
Goyle, Gregory became a Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Lupin Remus "ahh a little secret you have? Don't worry I won't say. Lets see I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
Remus sighed with relief and sat down next to Rose.  
  
  
  
Malfoy, Lucius became a Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Potter, James "ah yes you and Sirius Black are very alike. So you be better in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
James went over and sat down next to Lily.  
  
  
  
The hat didn't make anyone else a Gryffindor until..... "Shanley- Wayman, Colette!"  
  
  
  
"Ahhh your just like Lily and Rose Evans, which makes my job all the easier....GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
  
  
After all the sorting was done it was time to eat. Lily had never seen anything so disgusting. Sirius James and Remus tore through 3 plates of ham, mashed potatoes and corn. Then Sirius stuffed 4 slices of pie into his mouth all at once  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Prongs: Ok I wrote the first chapter all by myself :: takes out wand:: ENGORGIO! That's for not helping me PADFOOT AND MOONY! J/p REDUCIO! 


	2. Slap happy

Marinors meet the Mauraders.  
  
Rose was once again woken by Lily's pillow hitting her head.  
  
'Come on Rose! Get up we have classes today!" Lily yelled,"And we're gonna miss breakfast if u don't hurry up."  
  
"No..me sleep.." Rose groaned.  
  
"No! get up damnit!" Lily hit her with the pillow again.  
  
"Alright..alright.. i'm up.."Rose sat up and yawned.  
  
Colette burst into the room already dressed and ready for classes," Is she up yet?"  
  
"Yes, Moody is up -.-" Rose grumbled.  
  
"Well, get dressed and come down for Breakfast," Colette said.  
  
....IN THE GREAT HALL.....  
  
Rose, Lily and Colette entered the Great hall, Rose still grumbling about being woken to early. James, Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating.  
  
"Morning girls..."James said with as much dignity as he could because his mouth was full of scrambled eggs.  
  
Lily blinked several times and sat down next to him."Ermm.... morning James."  
  
Colette sat down next to Sirius and watched him shovel down food as well.  
  
"Its to early..."Rose groaned letting her head hit the table" Ouch..."  
  
Remus gulped down the sausage he had in his mouth and said," Not enough sleep?"  
  
"Not NEARLY enough sleep.."Rose continued to grumble.  
  
Remus laughed and scarfed down more food.  
  
"I wonder what class we have first..." Sirius said, finally done eating.  
  
Lily dove into her bag and fished out her time table,"It says we have Potions with the Slithering first this morning.."  
  
"Damn Slytherins..."James burped.  
  
"Someone pass me a piece of toast..."Rose yawned.  
  
Remus put a piece of toast in front of her and watched her eat it without using her hands. He grinned and began poking her.  
  
....POTION DUNGEONS....  
  
Rose, Lily and Colette walked down into the dark potion dungeon, wisps of smoke billowed along the floor. Lily watched a bunch of shady looking Slytherins communing in a shadowy corner, it made her shiver. Among them was non other then Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"He scares me..."Rose hissed into Lily's ear.  
  
"Ya... he scares me to," Lily said.  
  
Colette nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James tore past them and lep into three seats at the other end of the room and sat there like lil angels..(A/N ya right! and i'm the Tooth Fairy! PFT!).Rose blinked and went to sit next to Remus.Colette giggled and sat next to Sirius. Lily went past the Slytherins and Lucius Malfoys foot came out and tripped her. Lily hit the floor with a loud THUD.  
  
"Lily!" James and Colette yelped at the same time. Rose glared at Lucius who was chuckling trollishly.  
  
"No i'm fine, my knee hurts thats all," Lily assured James.  
  
Rose lept up and stormed over to Lucius,she raised her fist and before Lucius could say "Wot the hell are u doing" she hit him. He fell bak on his chair, blood trickling from his nose, he hit the floor and several ppl laughed.  
  
"Rose.. wot ARE u doing?"Lily asked.  
  
"Hitting Malfoy, he tripped u?"Rose smiled evily.  
  
Lily helped Lucius up and smacked him hard so he fell bak down again.  
  
"Oi! Colette u wanna go?!" Rose bellowed.  
  
"I suppose.."Colette smacked Lucius to.  
  
"Yay! Slappy Slappy!" Rose laughed.  
  
"Lets leave him alone.. i suppose hes been embaressed enough for one day," Lily said walking bak to her seat.  
  
"I suppose.." Rose grinned making her way bak to her seat.  
  
"Slapping is fun ^_^" Colette laughed  
  
Sirius cowered,"Don't hit me!"  
  
"I...wasn't.. going to,"Colette said O.o  
  
....AFTER POTIONS...  
  
Rose lept up several steps, she was alittle Hyper"Wot class now!?"  
  
"Transfiguration!" Remus and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
"I hear thats quite an easy class..."Colette said knowingly.  
  
"i hear the Teacher is really mean.."James smirked.  
  
Rose made a slight diversion by sliding down the railed.Remus raised an eyebrow and watched her slid all the way to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Is she always liek this?"Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes -.-"Lily said,"She'll catch up later"  
  
Lily and Colette walked in to the Transfiguration classroom and sat down,Lily pulled out a book and began reading it, Colette laughed at Sirius's lame ass jokes. and Rose remained at the foot of the Stairs laughing insanly....-.-  
  
....TRANSFIGURATION BEGINS...... Rose Ran into the classroom several minutes after the bell rang,the teacher was non to impressed.  
  
"Sorry,sorry,"Rose said sitting down next to Remus.  
  
"Where were you!" Lily hissed around James.  
  
"Playing on the Stairs....^_^" Rose grinned.  
  
"Right..." Lily said.  
  
"today we shal be learing how to Transfigure objects into Animals...,"the teacher began," You must tap the object three times and say Pineapple..(A/N i didn't know wot to put!)who would like to go first hmm?"  
  
Colette elbowed Lily hard enought to make her yelp very loudly.  
  
"Ahh Miss Evans our first Volinteer," The Teacher said.  
  
Lily tapped her quill three times and said Pineapple. The Quill glowed and sprouted black pointy ears, a long tail and four paws, Gradually it became a black kitty which meowed quite happily.Colette and Rose "Awwwed"  
  
"Miss Shanley - Wayman your next"  
  
"Er...Okay" Colette tapped her book three times and said Pineapple. It glowed aswell and long scarlet wings spread out, a long swishy tail and a weird piping song sprout from its forming beak. Gradually it became a Pheonix. Rose giggled.  
  
"Rose your next.."  
  
Rose laughed insanely and tapped her hat three times and said Pineapple rather loudly. It glowed and became a wolf pup. Sirius and James smirked at Remus who was grinning.  
  
"AWWW!!" Lily said.  
  
....LUNCH....  
  
"Im soooo Hungry!" James whined massaging his stomach.  
  
"You just ate breakfast!" Lily gawped.  
  
"But that was hours ago!" He retorted.  
  
Rose's stomach grumbled, she blushed,"Im hungry to"  
  
"Your all against me!" Lily yelped.  
  
Sirius and Colette laughed.  
  
.......GREAT HALL.....  
  
Once again James, Sirius and Remus scarfed down there food.Lily was wondering if they ever got indegestion from eating so fast.  
  
"Er...James u have ketchup on your nose..." Lily said.  
  
"I do?" James wiped his nose and laughed," Hey i do!"  
  
Lily shock her head and began eating to.  
  
"Hey u guys want to go outside after eating?" Rose asked.  
  
"Okay," Remus said through a mouthful of mashed potatos.  
  
"Ew...." Colette watched Sirius stuff a huge piece of pie in his mouth.  
  
.....OUTSIDE.....  
  
After eating Rose lead them all outside into the bright sunlight. The lake seemed to shimmer beneath the blue sky. Rose picked up a rock and skipped it over the surface of the lake. Lily and Colette sat under a willow tree and watched Rose with her rocks.  
  
Lucius Malfoy has been fuming over the fact that he had been smacked and punched by three girls and was primmed for revenge. He snuck around them and sat in a bush, wand in his hand he whispered"Wingardium Leviosa..."  
  
Lily and Rose flew up into the air, Rose shreiked and thrashed wildly so did Lily.  
  
Lucius cackled and levitated them over the lake, he marverled at his handywork for a moment then whispered"Finite Incantantum..."  
  
Both Rose and Lily plummeted into teh lake, making a huge splash.  
  
"Lily!" James jumped onto his feet.  
  
"Rose!!" Remus yelped.  
  
"Oh my god, have they surfaced yet!" Colette shreiked.  
  
"I can't see them!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Why haven't they surfaced!!" Remus whimpered.  
  
Rose and Lily's heads both broke the surface and they both gasped. Their robed and hair were drenched.  
  
"Lils, who did that!" Rose yelled, treading water.  
  
"I have no idea.." Lily said, treading water aswell.  
  
"..i had no idea this water was THAT cold." Rose shivered.  
  
"Lets get bak to the others.. they must be really worried..." Lily started off towards the bankment.  
  
"Oi! wait up!" Rose swam after her.  
  
James and Remus wadded out to them.  
  
"Are u guys okay!!" James said.  
  
"Cold...wet... ya we're fine.." Rose said sarcasticly.  
  
"O.o we better get u two to the Gryffindor commen room to change," Remus said.  
  
"Okay," Lily shivered.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
A/N  
  
Moony: I Did the second chapter all by myself *quite proud* U better read and review of i'll ...i'll turn u into Moss covered toadstools! *shakes wand* HAHAHA!!! i have problems.. BYEEE!! 


	3. YOU LIKE WHO?

Mariners Meet the Mauraders Chapter 3  
  
James rapped his arm around Lily and started to walk her up to the common room. Remus did the same for Rose. And since Colette wasn't wet, Sirius rapped his arm around her anyway and followed the other 4 up to the common room.  
  
Colette and Sirius had been doing a lot of things like that lately. James and Lily saw them holding hands when they thought no one was looking.  
  
"Where's Remus?" asked Rose one day, her words were dripping with concern. "Well, um.Remus is" Sirius and James stuttered. "He's sick and he's in our dorm room sleeping," said James avoiding Rose's eyes. "Oh.Ok" said rose walking towards her next class  
  
For a week Remus had been "sick" and when he came back he seemed very weak.  
  
After Remus came back the Mauraders and the Mariners had been trying to find the person responsible for the attack on Lily and Rose. They had only one idea Lusius Malfoy.  
  
"hmmmm, I wonder what Malfoy would do if his beloved Narcissus had boils all over her face?" said James one day staring at a group of Slytherins.  
  
"Oh James, just drop it." Said Remus who was being friendly with rose just like Sirius was being with Colette. "Your acting like you like Lily or something" James flushed with read and said nothing.  
  
In their next class (History of magic) Remus, Sirius and James were passing notes Rose, Lily and Colette were also.  
  
Prongs,  
  
Do you like lily? C'mon you can tell us we're your best friends remember? We'll tell you who we like?  
  
Padfoot and Moony  
  
  
  
Across the room Lily got a similar note.  
  
Rongspay,  
  
You like James?! Why didn't you tell us?! We're your Best Friends! (and sister) Well we want to know if you want to know who we like?  
  
Moody and Phoenix  
  
  
  
Padfoot and Moony,  
  
Ok I do like Lily. So now you 2 have to tell me who you like.  
  
Prongs  
  
Moody and Phoenix,  
  
Ok I do. So who do you guys like? And why do I even have to ask!?  
  
Rongspay  
  
But before they could write another note the bell rung for lunch.  
  
The three girls walked to lunch talking in whispers, the boys were behind them also talking in whispers.  
  
"So who do you like?" Lily hissed at Rose once they were out of prof. Binn's classroom. "Well I like Remus" she said cheating a glance back at him "And you?" she said rounding on Colette and smirking because she already knew the answer "Sirius" she said blushing bright red.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"So" said James "I know who our little padfoot likes it's obvious, but who moony likes is a complete mystery to me"  
  
"Well I like Rose" said Remus smirking as all 6 of them walked into the great hall and sat down (Remus next to Rose, Sirius next to Colette, and James next to Lily). When Lily was eating, a short, blonde Slytherin girl walked over and started to talk with her. Her name was Lydia Jones.  
  
"So you're befriending the enemy? Huh?" said Sirius back in the common room.  
  
"Oh shut up she's my friend, not all Slytherins are bad." Lily said hitting him on the arm playfully and rushing out of the room to go to the library, she needed to finish her homework and do some extra credit work.  
  
Before she got to the library though she ran into none other than,  
  
Lusius Malfoy.  
  
"So mudblood, if you don't want to get hurt follow me." He said grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her up and dragging her into a sound proof room. He magically locked the room and said,  
  
"I have a few experiments to try on you."  
  
A/N: Padfoot: ok well the 3rd chapter is done and the next one should be up soon. I had a little help with this chapter *AHEM PRONGS AHEM * well give it some good reviews and no flames! Or I'll sick moony on you hahaha ( you really don't want me to do that) 


	4. In the hospital

Chapter 4  
  
"You said you wouldn't hurt me?" said lily shaking Lusius simply smirked and pushed her into a corner. "You expect me, Lusius Malfoy to tell the truth? HA! Your stupider than I thought."  
  
Lily felt silent tears fall down her face. Then before she could stop herself she said, "What can you do Malfoy? Your only a first year like me?"  
  
"You want to see what I can do?" he said in an angry voice "CRUCIO"  
  
Lily felt a pain all through out her as she had never felt before. The pain was like a thousand daggers tearing through her skin. Then she knew why Malfoy had sound proofed the room because she let out an ear breaking scream.  
  
For hours Malfoy tortured her by putting her through pain like that.  
  
BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM  
  
James was getting worried. 'Lily should be back by now' he thought to himself. ' She can finish her homework faster then anyone I know'  
  
James exited the common room to go and look for lily. In the hall way James ran into Lydia.  
  
"Lydia have you seen Lily?" said James almost pulling out his hair. "Well I saw her at dinner. Why? Has she gone missing?" "Well I guess you could say that." Said James almost crying. "Oh my god, NO LUSIUS!" said Lydia rambling and rushing to through to the room where Lily was last, with James running along at her side.  
  
They reached a room, Lydia told James to wait behind a corner at the entrance of the room. Then Lydia entered the room.  
  
"Lusius? What have you done with her? And where is she?" James had never heard such anger and he knew she was really Lily's friend.  
  
"Oh the mudblood?" said Lusius slimy voice, but then James heard "TWAP" and he snickered to himself. Then Lusius continued. "Well I could care less where she is and all I did was a few experiments."  
  
That's all James heard because he left the spot where he was when there was a small sound in his ear. It was crying.  
  
He turned the corner and saw lily sitting up against a wall, her green eyes looked up at him and then she blacked out.  
  
James rushed over to her side.  
  
Lily? Oh please be ok," he said picking her up and starting towards the hospital wing.  
  
Lily woke up to see a happily sleeping James at the side of her bed. She reached down and rubbed the top of his head "thank you James" she whispered. Then she went back to sleep.  
  
Lily woke the next morning and looked down at her watch.  
  
"11 O'CLOCK! WHAT! I'VE MISSED HALF OF MY CLASSES! JAMES POTTER WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" of course this woke a sleeping James.  
  
"Whoa! Lily calm down. You don't have classes today and neither do I." "Oh why not?" she said looking clueless. "Duh Lily your in the hospital, and I'm here to look after you." He said rubbing her hand softly. Lily smiled at him and started to relax.  
  
Lily went back to sleep and so did James.  
  
When they both were awake James looked at Lily very intently. "James? What is it?" asked Lily "Um..Lily? I wanna tell you something he said looking at serious. But before he could say anything 4 people entered the room. Rose, Remus, Sirius, and Colette. Rose (like always) was very hyper and had jumped on Remus' back and he was giving her a piggyback rid. Colette and Sirius were watch the two looking very amused.  
  
"We're happy today aren't we?" said Lily smirking. "Yes we are. Can you guess why? Said Sirius "No not really I have no idea." Said James. "Well," started Colette "Professor Lewis isn't teaching Potions any more!" "Also" said Remus "We're having a Halloween dance!" said Rose getting off Remus' back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* A/N: ok ok I know I know it took me forever but I have 3 other stories to manage besides this one so give me sometime to think of what I'm going to write. Well please read and review and I hoped you enjoyed.  
  
~*PRONGS*~ 


	5. Leather Gloves and Dances

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
After two days, Lily was better, which made James very happy. He had stayed by her bed the whole time. Once in a while, Colette, Sirius, Remus, and Rose stopped by. They chattered on about their days, asked Lily how she was, then left. But now, she was free to leave.  
  
"Are you ready, Lily-Flower?" James asked, prancing around and gathering her things. "Colette, Sirius, Rose, and Remus are gonna meet us in the common room soon."  
  
"Where are they now?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, Rose and Remus were in the common room talking, and...uh, well, I'm not quite sure what Sirius and Colette were gonna do. They were wearing leather gloves and had something with them. I dunno." James shrugged. So did Lily.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon....."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going, Sirius!"  
  
"I'm trying, but it is kinda dark in here, Colette!"  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?"  
  
"Um....yes! Trust me! I know everything there is to know about this place!"  
  
"But we're first years."  
  
"......so? Oh, come on! Here's the vent! I'll jump down first, then catch you, alright?"  
  
"Don't drop me...."  
  
"Alright! Here we go!!!" Sirius jumped out of the vent and landed cat-like in the middle of a dark room. "Come on, Colette! I'll catch you!"  
  
Biting her lip, Colette shrugged and slid easily out of the vent. She landed gently in Sirius's arms.  
  
"Told ya I'd catch you!" Sirius gloated. Colette glowered at him and lept lightly out of his arms.  
  
"Okay, I have this map....you drew....IF you're right, we should be inside the Slytherin boys' bathroom.." Colette grinned, "but that's considering you're right!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, Padfoot Black is ALWAYS right!" Sirius said, hitting himself on the chest. "Don't worry. I've got it all under control! All we have to do is find the light switch...."  
  
They walked around feeling the walls. Finally, Colette found it in the darkest corner.  
  
"Well, whaddya know, you were right, Padfoot."  
  
"I always am, my little Phoenix." they smirked at eachother, and set to work.  
  
"Okay, where's the shampoo?" Colette murmured. "And did you already put the itching powder in....?"  
  
"Sure did! Boy, he'll be surprised! And he'll have some niiiiiice hair, perfect for the Halloween Dance!"  
  
After a long while of sneaking around in the Slytherin bathroom, Sirius and Colette's work was finished. After giving Colette a boost, she helped Sirius climb back into the vent.  
  
"Ouch! You kicked me, Si!"  
  
"Oooh, sorry, Colette. These vents are so small these days.."  
  
"Whaddya mean, these days?"  
  
"Oh, nothing...."  
  
"Argh!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooh, tomorrow's the Halloween Dance! I can't wait!" Lily gushed. "How about you, Rose?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great! We have those awesome robes Mom bought for us." Rose returned happily. "It'll be so fun!"  
  
"I hate to interrupt happy hour, but I wonder where Sirius and Colette are?" Remus said. "They should've been here fifteen minutes ago..."  
  
"Maybe they forgot?" James suggested.  
  
"Forget!?" a voice called cheerfully. "How could we forget to come and see Lily!?" It was Colette. She and Sirius were standing in the doorway to Gryffindor Tower, huge grins on their faces, leather gloves still on their hands.  
  
"Why are you guys wearing gloves?" Rose asked.  
  
"So we don't leave fingerprints, of course!" Sirius said.  
  
"But enough about us, how are you, Lily?" Colette said, closing the other subject. "We've missed you."  
  
"I'm glad you were worried," Lily smiled, "but I'm much better now. And....I can't wait for the dance tomorrow!!!"  
  
Colette pressed her hands to her mouth. "OH! The dance! I totally forgot!"  
  
Sirius elbowed her and whispered, "Don't over-do it!"  
  
Colette grinned at him, then slyly turned to Lily and Rose. "So, who are you guys going with?"  
  
"James."  
  
"Remus."  
  
Colette kept grinning. "Gee, that's nice. I'm not going with anyone, yet. I think I'll just have to go search for some nice, cute, funny, black-haired guy who loves playing pranks and see if he'll ask me...."  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "OH! Yeah, I knew there was something I had to ask you, Colette!" he cleared his throat. "Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Of course, Padfoot."  
  
Rose jumped up. "YIPPIE! Everyone has a date! We're gonna have sooooo much fun!" she hopped around, singing, "Conga, conga, conga! Come on, people, conga! Hurry up and conga! Please don't make me slap you!" she yelled to a beat.  
  
Everyone grinned and joined her, also yelling the conga song...until the prefects told them to go to bed.  
  
So, grinning sheepishly, they said good-night and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Alright! Back by popular demand! Well, not really, but you know. Sorry it took so long to post! This is the first chapter I've written. Prongsie, you should've given yourself credit for that other chapter! But anyway - enjoy!! ~*Padfoot*~ 


	6. Bathrooms, Screaming, and the Dance

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Colette, Lily, get up! We have to get ready for the dance!" Rose screamed, throwing pillows at them both. "Come ooooooon!!"  
  
Colette groaned and threw a pillow back at Rose. Lily rolled her eyes. "Why are you up so early? Usually, it's us waking you up!"  
  
"The dance is today!" Rose shrieked. "We have to get ready, curl our hair, paint our nails! Look oh-so beautiful! Hurry up!"  
  
Lily and Colette, complaining, dragged themselves out of bed. They all looked at the bathroom door.  
  
"Who gets the bathroom first?" Lily asked.  
  
They looked at eachother....then sprang at the door!  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"I'm gonna get it!"  
  
"Ow!! You pulled my hair!"  
  
"Come on! Get off!"  
  
It's miiiiine!!"  
  
Rose got the bathroom. "Haha!" she gloated before slamming the door in Colette and Lily's faces.  
  
"Arrrgh!!" Lily shrieked. "She takes forever in there, too! Why'd she wake us up if she was gonna steal the bathroom!?"  
  
Colette tapped her foot in an annoyed manner. Then she smiled. "I got it! I'm gonna go use the guys' bathroom."  
  
Lily's green eyes widened. She looked into Colette's own eyes, the color so much alike to hers. But now they were bright and shimmery, like they always were when she had a great idea. "B-But Colette! They're boys!"  
  
Colette shrugged. "Hey, I'm all for modesty, but this is pushing it. It's only their bathroom. It's not like they're gonna see me or anything. Caio!" she grinned at her best friend and walked out of the room.  
  
Lily shrugged. It was Colette's choice. Right now, however, she had to concentrate on finding herself a bathroom!  
  
  
  
  
  
Colette marched over to the guys' dorm room. She didn't even bother knocking. "Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna go use your bathroom. Rose stole ours."  
  
James and Remus gawked at her, their eyes trailing over all her stuff- hairspray, nail polish, clothes, shampoo, body wash......  
  
"Where's Si?" Colette asked cheerfully as she made her way through the messy room.  
  
"Ah..still asleep..." James managed to say faintly.  
  
"That's great!" then she shut the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AND I'VE NEVER! BEEN LOVED BY AN ANGEL! I'VE NEVER FELT! ANYTHING SO GOOD!!" Rose sang loudly. She just loved annoying Lily and Colette. "I'll bet they're out ther sulking," she said to herself.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Rose started. "Oh, boy, I wonder what that was! It was a very girlish scream....but it was a guy's voice!! Ha!! Probably that Snape...or Lucius? Hahahahahaha!!" still laughing, she started to blow-dry her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Lily was in the bathroom next to their common room. She jumped when she heard the scream....and in the process, managed to slip on the bar of soap. "Whoa! OW!"  
  
"...Lily-Flower? Is that you?" a voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"James!!??"  
  
"Why are you in there?"  
  
"Rose stole our bathroom."  
  
"Oh, I know. That's why Colette stole ours."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Looking for a bathroom!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Colette tilted her head. "Wow, who knew Lucius could scream that loud? I guess he just got out of the shower and dried his hair...." she chuckled. "I know for a fact me and Si did a good job on those dyes, too!"  
  
She smiled and plugged in her hair-dryer, still wearing a towel.  
  
  
  
  
  
The scream woke Sirius up. He looked around, but no one was there. "I wonder where James and Remus got to?" he muttered. Shaking his head, he headed to the bathroom, not noticing the note by his bed (Dear Si, Colette stole our bathroom. Love James and Remus).  
  
His eyes still blurry, he pushed open the door.  
  
"Sirius!!!???"  
  
"Colette!!!???"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Sirius slammed the door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally, after all the confusion in getting ready all day, it was time for the dance to start. Lily, Rose, James, and Remus kept shooting glances at Colette and Sirius, because of the twin screams they had heard that morning. But they soon forgot about that...when they saw Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, my god! His hair..it's..it's...!" Lily stuttered.  
  
Colette and Sirius grinned. "Black and orange!" they said in unison.  
  
Their six of them burst out laughing.  
  
"So that's what you two were doing with the leather gloves and that bag!" Remus said. "How'd you manage to get in there!?"  
  
"It was hard." Colette said. "Vents are small."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"I suppose he hasn't used his aftershave yet," Sirius whispered to Colette. She snickered evilly.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for!!?" Rose yelled. "I've been waiting for this all day! Let's dance!"  
  
The party was a total blast. Everyone had a great time. It was midnight before you knew it.  
  
"Wow! Twelve o'colck!" Sirius said. Then he paled. "Oh, no!"  
  
Remus looked at him. "Did you say twelve!?" he looked at Rose.  
  
James took a deep breath. "Oh...you'd better hurry, Moony!"  
  
Remus looked at Rose, who was looking back at him. "I...I have to go! I'm really sorry, Rose! Please forgive me!!"  
  
Then, without a backward glance, he sprinted off.  
  
Colette and Lily looked at Rose, who was staring after him sadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Alright, this was Moony's chapter, but she has finals, so I wrote it for her. Hope you all like it! ~*Padfoot*~ 


	7. Shreiking Shack

Rose suddenly got a very mischievous look on her face and ditched the rest of them to go in search of Remus. She wondered why he left in such a hurry and wanted to see where he got to. Quietly, she slipped out into the hall and found that the fount doors were wide open and breeze was following through. Smiling, Rose slipped out them and outside where she noticed that the whomping willow (usual flailing its many braches) was frozen.  
  
"That's.. not.. normal.." Rose muttered to herself, taking it as a sign that Remus had gone somewhere near the whomping willow. She dashed over and saw an opening in the ground, without thinking twice she jumped down jus in time to because the whomping willow began thrashing Viciously again.  
  
Rose had found herself in a tunnel, a damp one to, her head hurt from hitting the ceiling and she really didn't care bout the fact that her hands were very grimy. She set off at a fast crawl and soon found herself in a very large, dusty, very old room. The furniture was viciously ripped apart and there were claw marks in the walls. A red stain on the floor looked a lot like blood.. And it made her shiver. Low growling moans floated down to her ear and she paled. Slowly, she ascended the stairs and crept to an open door where she... screamed!  
  
On the floor, hunched over, was Remus, although she didn't know it was Remus but saw it as a werewolf. Remus snarled at her, having forgotten his potion, he tackled her and sent both of them flying over the stair railing. He dug his claws into her Shoulders and they hit the floor sending the claws deeper in. Rose thrashed and couldn't get away. Remus howled and bit into her shoulder. Rose usually had a high pain tolerance but.. that was pushing it and she passed out from the pain.  
  
Above that house clouds slid across the moon and blocked it right out. Remus felt this and howled, with much growling, snarling, snapping and howling he changes back into his old self laying shirtless (*grin*) near Roses battered body. Cautiously he sat up and groaned feeling like a lot of booming sounds in his head, he glanced over to see if he did any real damage and saw Rose. He nearly fainted himself and pulled her limp body into his lap and sniffled.  
  
"I'm so sorry...." Remus kissed her on the lips(well duh... its gonna happen anyway!).  
  
************************  
  
Well.. I finally typed the Chappies AND THEY'RE IN GREEN TO!!! ^_^ lol.. Hope ya enjoy it! Its kinda rushed.. I think I did a good job.. ^_^ 


	8. In the Hospital Again

Chapter 8  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius, Colette, Lily, James, and Remus stood around Rose's bed. Remus was crying, whispering to himself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Rose...I didn't mean to...I.." he yelped and buried his face in Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"Rose'll be okay," Lily said softly. "She's..strong. Everything will be fine. You'll see."  
  
"Yeah, Remmie," Colette added. "She'll wake up soon, and we'll all be happy again."  
  
But Colette knew she was lying through her teeth. Earlier, Madame Damia had taken her and James aside to tell them about Rose's condition.  
  
"Rose will be okay in the end," she had said, "but she has suffered a werewolf bite. Ultimately, she herself will turn into a werewolf. As of now, however, she will be unconscious for a few days."  
  
Colette and James had nodded, both slowly absorbing the information.  
  
Rose would be okay.  
  
Rose would be a werewolf.  
  
Well, things would get more interesting around here.  
  
Back to the present time.  
  
"We really should get to sleep. We need our rest." Lily said.  
  
"We can check on Rose in the morning." Colette added.  
  
Remus nodded slowly, raising his face from Sirius's tearstained sleeve. James slung an arm around his shoulder, other arm around Lily. Sirius moved over next to Colette, softly touching her face.  
  
They all left silently, glad nothing worse had happened.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, Remus crept silently from the dorms and down to the hospital wing. He stopped by Rose's bed.  
  
"I really am sorry, Rose," he whispered. "I.I couldn't control it. You shouldn't have followed me! Why did you follow me!? No one's supposed to know! No one! Not even..you." he rested his head on her shoulder. "But it's not your fault. It's my own..." Sighing, he crawled up into the bed. "I'll stay with you tonight. You shouldn't be alone. Especially since it's my fault you're like this.." He pulled the blanket over them both, making sure Rose was nice and warm. "Sweet dreams, Rose..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sirius, wake up!!" James shook his friend. "Remus is gone! Get up!! Arrrgh!" He whirled around. "Colette, you try to wake him. Lily and I will go search."  
  
Colette nodded, taking James's place next to Sirius as Lily and James rushed out.  
  
"Let's check everywhere! He could be anywhere-" James started.  
  
"No...I know where he is," Lily said.  
  
She led them to the hospital wing, pointing. "There. He's with Rose. He feels responsible."  
  
They stood there, watching, as Sirius and Colette ran up.  
  
"Hey, guys, we-" Colette stopped. She and Sirius stared silently with Lily and James.  
  
"We should leave him alone." James said. "He.needs time to think it out."  
  
So they left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
a/n: Sorry so short, sorry for taking so long to update, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! *feels ashamed* ~*Padfoot*~ 


End file.
